Trauma Recovery
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: The mission went wrong. Timothy Drake, Robin III, was not supposed to be raped. But he was. And now he was hurt, broken. However, maybe with the support of such family and friends, recovery is possible. Only time will tell. - WARNING: Very heavy first chapter.
1. Raped

**Against**** my better judgment, I'm publishing this now. I was waiting to publish it after I finished "Speed, Birds and Arrows: Broforce" but hey, creativity and inspiration can't wait! So I bring you this, my heaviest, most emotional piece...**

**This is set two years before Season 2. Jason died one year ago, so Tim's been Robin for that long. He's just thirteen now.**

**WARNING!: Heavy stuff ahead! Be prepared!**

* * *

_**Trauma Recovery**_

** I.- Raped**

_Tim Drake_

"Okay, Beta Squad, deploy," said the voice of Nightwing as the Bio-Ship headed towards Santa Prisca. It was a good game. Recently, I've been tasked with more and more missions as of lately. Nightwing seems really happy with my performance since I started being Robin, after Jason's demise. It's been two years and still, the pain of losing a brother is still harsh on us. Nightwing does not forgive himself, let alone Batman. But we'll pull through.

In the meantime, we're busying ourselves with missions. The Team has started kicking off lately with new members, like Blue Beetle, Bumblebee and Wondergirl. That adds to the roster we're at. I have a deep respect for the original members of the Team: Nightwing, Superboy, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, Aqualad and Zatanna. They were always an inspiration to me. And then there is the "medium-rare" teammates like Rocket, Batgirl, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Tempest and… Aquagirl. We're all still trying to come to terms with the loss of Tula and Jason. Kaldur'ahm and Garth had left the Team to take some time off.

It's still painful… those two deaths…in such a short time…

Right now, I'm in stealth mode, ready to go in. Beta Squad consists on Nightwing, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle and me. We were ready to take on the Cult of the Kobra, who had once again invaded that island, fighting with Bane and eventually leading to a greater conflict. We got news of a new sample of Kobra-Venom that is running through the black market. We need a sample of that.

_"Okay guys, mind link established,"_ said Miss Martian in her mind and nodded.

Nightwing nodded and the hatch opened. _"Alright guys, it's go time!"_

The four of us jumped from the hatch while the Bio-Ship entered camouflage mode.

We were in.

Finally, after struggling with some goons and Kobra followers, Blue Beetle and I finally made it to the headquarters of the Kobra. Nightwing and Miss Martian were left behind, dealing with the mess to stop Bane and his goons taking control of the island while dealing with the Kobra followers. It was up to Blue and I to handle this thing and get the Kobra-Venom sample.

"Are you ready, ese?" asked Blue Beetle as he prepared to blast the door using his sonic attacks.

I nodded. "Ready as I can be!"

I used my hacker skills to unlock the security system. Finally, Blue used his sonic attack to finally blast the door open.

We were though.

We entered a very dark room. I tried to look for a switch, but the moment we were in, the light turned on. We were in some sort of storage, and there was a person there. One of the Heads of the Kobra, a man wearing just a red tunic and black pants. He had an evil look on his eyes, so creepy. "Look, look. The young sidekicks come to irrupt again. We were expecting you…"

Blue Beetle raised his sonic weapon. "Tell us, where is the Kobra-Venom serum?"

"There is none," said Kobra and smirked. "You see… five years ago, your little team spoiled us. Young superheroes came and ruined our deal with the Light. But there was one who was really troublesome for me… Robin…"

I frowned. I remember Nightwing telling me about it, the first mission of the Team. Before even Artemis joined. Before there was knowledge of the Light or anything. Kobra surely had a grudge if he waited for five year for revenge.

"Oh," I said with a smile, the joker face Jason taught me. "So, I see the first Robin was kind of a nuisance for you…"

Kobra nodded. "Yeah, and I wish he was here to him pay. But you're the new Robin… so I bet he's kind of a mentor to you. Am I right? Punishing you instead of him will be… quite satisfying…"

Suddenly, he grinned and a cage came falling from the ceiling, trapping Blue Beetle inside. My friend gasped. "Hey, let me out!"

"It is not you who I seek," said Kobra and then, another figure appeared. It was a woman that looked very disturbing. "This is Madame Lavoix. She is a psychic, very talented. I have come to believe your team relies much in a psychic link. Not anymore…"

Then our heads hurt. "Arg!"

I tried to reach Nightwing and Miss Martian, but the psychic link was down. "Damn it!"

Kobra smirked evilly. "Now, the fun begins… I bet Madame Lavoix can entertain your friend while we have fun ourselves…"

The woman stepped aside, wearing her Cult of the Kobra cloaks, and suddenly the floor started to move. It was a platform that was going down, with Blue screeching as he was mentally blasted by that psychic.

I growled as we went down and down. "You think I'm going to get myself beaten so easily, Kobra?"

Kobra laughed. "I certainly hope not."

Suddenly, the ceiling started closing, and I could see Blue trying to fight his way to break the cage, but he was gone. The ceiling closed and now it was Kobra and me. Just us. I prepared to fight, getting into ready stand. "You might beat my body, Kobra. But my soul is unbeatable…"

"They all say that… until they break…" said Kobra as he dashed forward, trying to knock me down.

I jumped acrobatically and evaded the attack, but Kobra grabbed me from the ankle and threw me to the ground. He was very strong and muscled, but I was stronger.

I punched him in the face and got out a birdarang, which I threw at him and he yelped in pain as it cut his arm. "Urg!"

"Not so bad now, are we?" I said, taunting, the way Dick and Jason taught me.

Kobra launched himself at me again and punched me in the chest. It hurt but I kicked back, right in the face, getting him a bloody nose.

He growled. "You know, this is starting to get annoying…"

"Never mess with a Bat-brat!" I said with fun as I got my boo-staff, ready to kick his butt.

He just smirked.

Suddenly, I was shocked. Like, literally, by electric fields. "Arg!"

I feel down, grunting in pain. He was using an electric fence to hurt me, but it was not going to be enough. I stood up and prepared to charge my own boo-staff with electric. He wanted to play with fire, I'll let him play with fire.

However, something stopped me, and I tripped.

I looked back and saw my left leg chained. "Darn it!"

Kobra stood up and walked to me. Another chain moved from nowhere and chained my right leg. I was unable to move forward or back. No worries. I had in my utility belt enough tools to get out of this.

As my hand traveled to belt, he grabbed my wrist and I punched him with my other hand. He didn't hesitate. "Nuh uh, little hero…"

Then, two new chains came down and he chained both my wrists. I was completely immobilized. Now I was in trouble. "Frack…"

Kobra laughed. "Oh, little boy. We're going to have so much fun…"

I tried to play strong, but I was growing scared. I had to make enough time for the others to come help me. "Listen, whatever you do today, it won't work. My friends will come to help me and kick your ass!"

"Oh, they are otherwise occupied…" said Kobra and smirked. "As you will be…"

He clicked on my belt, and it unbuckled. I frowned, I was weaponless without my utility belt. "So, what? You'll torture me?"

"Your body, yes," said Kobra as he walked forward. "But also your soul…"

"What… what are you talking about?" I asked, nervously. He walked forward with a smile on his face, like he was looking at a meal.

"Oh, Robin, you're such a beautiful boy," said Kobra and he stepped forward, I could feel his breath over my face. Disgusting, putrid, evil. "You're pretty, athletic, and handsome. You are every girls dream. Every man's dream…"

I was growing scared. Then he kissed my mouth, and I was shocked.

He pulled back and then he was on my back. I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. I used all my strength but he had me subdued by those chains. I was so afraid. I had never been so afraid.

Then he removed my cape.

"You are exquisite, boy," he said, "buy you're also a bad boy. And bad boys deserve to be punished…"

"Stop!" I exclaimed, and then I felt him, his hand on my butt. He was massaging.

Tears started to form on my eyes. I was trembling. "Stop it… please…."

"I like it when you beg, boy," said Kobra and then his hand travelled to my crotch. He rubbed my privates. "I like it a lot…"

"No…" I cried. "No…"

And then he did it. He pulled down my pants, my uniform, my underwear. I was naked, in front of him. And he laughed. "Poor little boy… so many tears for such a little hero…"

His hands squeezed my buttocks, and it hurt emotionally. I was so scared. "Please…"

And then I heard him unbuckle his own belt, and I heard him drop his pants. I wasn't stupid. I knew what he was going to do…

And then I felt him. Inside me. And I felt pain, and he played with me. He touched me. He made me his.

And I just cried. I cried as he moved forward, backward, forward, backward.

And I felt something wet inside me.

And I just cried. "No… no…."

And he moaned, and continued.

And all I could think of was in my family. "Dick… Bruce… please…"

But no one saved me. No one.

* * *

_Dick Grayson_

"Okay, this will put you down!" I said as I kicked one last goon with my eskrima stick.

Bane growled. "You may have won this round, hero. But there will be another. _Y me las vas a pagar… (I'll make you pay)"_

_"Tráete todo lo que quieras, Bane, nunca podrás vencernos, (Give us everything you've got, Bane, you'll never defeat us)"_ I said in my best Spanish accent. "_Y ustedes tampoco, Kobritas… (And neither will you, little Kobras…)"_

The Kobras took the message and my warning and they started to retreat. Bane retreated as well, he didn't seem happy to be losing to the Cult of the Kobra and us at the same time. He'll pull through and will start bitching again, as always. But as I said, the Team will never let him win.

"Nightwing, I can't connect to Robin or Blue Beetle…" said Miss Martian as she approached me. "Some psychic cut the link…"

I frowned. That was not good. "Okay, let's help them…"

So we went in. The door was already open, thanks to Blue Beetle. As we entered, we found no one but Blue Beetle in a cage.

"Blue!" I said and with Miss Martian's help, we lifted the cage and free the blue armored hero.

"Uh…" groaned Blue as he rubbed his head. "This will hurt tomorrow. Yeah, I know Scarab… yeah, don't be mean… yeah…"

I frowned. He was probably talking to his Scarab. I was the only one in the Team who knew about it. He wasn't ready to come forward with the others about that. I looked at him. "Blue, where's Robin?"

"Down," he answered, standing up. "Kobra took him to the underground level…"

Then, Miss Martian looked at me, and her face was full of terror. Her green skin was paler that even her white-martian skin. "Nightwing…"

I looked at her, growing worried. "What is it?"

"It's Robin…" she said and dropped to her knees. Her eyes filled with tears.

My heart stopped. "M'Gann… what is it?! Where's Robin?!"

"He is pain, emotional pain…" said Miss Martian as she hugged herself. "Dick… he's…"

I didn't need to listen to anymore. I found a control panel near us and I rushed to it. I pressed all the buttons, I was anxious, scared and despaired. I lost Jason. I am not losing Tim too.

Suddenly, the floor started to open. I jumped in, not caring that Miss Martian was trying to pull herself together or that Blue Beetle was trying to help her.

I landed in the under-level and looked around, ready to attack anyone who dared to appear. My heart was throbbing. "Robin?!"

And then I heard crying.

A very familiar cry. The one that I heard a few years ago after Bruce took my step-brothers in. The cry that I used to soothe at night when he had nightmares. The crying of Timothy Drake.

Finally, I saw him, and my heart stopped.

Literally.

He was there, lying in the ground, stark naked but his mask. Every piece of cloth was on the ground, except for his mask. But it was wet, the whole area around him was wet.

Wet with blood, and tears.

I could see the blood coming from his behind. And I realized something. In all the sickness I've faced, the mutilations the Joker had done, the tragic schemes by Two Face and the Riddler and even Viktor Szasz… I had never felt so useless and pathetic and bad.

Timothy Drake, the third Robin, my little brother… was raped.

I felt the own sting of my tears and heart ache and approached him. I knelt, my hands were trembling. I grabbed his cape and wrapped it around him. Tim was sobbing, trembling.

He opened his eyes and stared at me. And I saw no innocence. No hope. No light.

"Di…Dick…" he muttered, painfully and then he curled into fetal position and cried.

And held him, saying nothing, crying as well. I hold him tight, not wanting to let go. Ever.

* * *

**That hurt. It emotionally hurt me to write this! I hope you like it and forgive me for the torture I'm subjecting Tim. Anyway... hopes for a review? You know I love them.**

**And I love you guys too!**


	2. Traumatized

**Hey guys, I bring you the second awaited chapter!**

* * *

**II.- Traumatized**

_Wally West_

So I was at the Cave, trying to beat La'gann in a arms wrestle competition. Dude, I sure must have expected that a guy that swims all day has quite an arm. He was beating me up! I mean, how is it humanly possible to have such strength? Who am I kidding? We're all superhuman here. Go figure. So I was trying my best to beat him.

"Come on, chum, is that the best you can do?" said La'gann with a smug smile. "I'm getting bored here!"

I flushed with effort. "Oh, you're so going down!"

Beast Boy was just by us, cheering for me. At least I had someone on my side. The young green mutant smirked. "Wally! Wally! Wally!"

La'gann smirked. "Oh, no, I'm not!"

Finally, knowing my defeat was imminent; La'gann used all his strength to push my arm down. Man, it hurt! I grimaced. "Dude, the game is called "arm wrestle" not "break my arm"!"

La'gann laughed. "Sorry chum."

I was about to challenge him again with my other arm when Conner came from the mission room. "Hey, Nightwing called. They're heading back from the mission. He says we need to have a stretcher ready, something has happened to Robin."

I shivered. I didn't like the sound of that.

Finally, I rushed with super speed to the hangar where the BioShip should be landing soon. Conner, Artemis and Garfield followed me. The rest of the team was on different assignments and I bet La'gann could see the look in my eyes. Whenever a member of the Batfamily gets hurt, this is kind of more personal to the main team. Because Dick was the first Robin, we have a really big attachment to the Robin in turn.

"I'll get the stretcher," said Connor and rushed to the med-bay, I really hoped it was nothing serious. But for a Robin to need a stretcher, that seriously is not-aster as Dick would say, and worrying.

Finally, we saw the BioShip arrive to the hangar.

I had a feeling this was not going to be smooth.

Slowly, the BioShip landed and the hatch was opened. I was starting to feel fidgety. Being a speedster, I'm always fidgety but this time I was really nervous. Maybe I worry too much but I had the feeling this was not going to be good. Why would Dick call us in advance for a stretcher? We usually hold on to pain until we arrive to the medbay. Maybe his bones broke, like his legs or something. I didn't like the look of this.

Then, M'Gann appeared, hugging herself with tears in her eyes.

This was definitely not good.

"M'Gann!" exclaimed Artemis, my girlfriend and I exchanged glances. This was definitely not good.

M´Gann launched herself to the arms of my blond archer and sobbed. "Oh Artemis. This… this had never happened to us before!"

"Sis!" exclaimed Garfield and jumped next to our Martian friend. The little guy looked terrified. "Sis, what's… what's wrong?"

Then came Jaime, coming down from the hangar. He had a face of pain and commotion.

I walked to him. "Jaime, what the hell is going on?!"

Jaime looked at me with hurt in his eyes. "It was my fault, Wally. I was there, I should… have been better. It was all my fault…"

He looked so guilty, but I couldn't care less. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Okay, stop being cryptic! What. The. Hell. Happened?!"

Then I saw him, Dick. In full Nightwing costume, but he had a look of hurt in his eyes and he was holding something. Was that… Tim?

He was holding Tim, like a baby, in his arms, with his arm beneath his butt and his other arm wrapped around his shoulder. Tim was not in uniform, he was wrapped in a blanket. I couldn't see him clearly but was he shivering? What the fuck happened?!

I had to restrain myself from calling Nightwing by his civilian name, but I was so scared.

Then Connor entered with the stretcher, and he visibly flinched when he saw Tim in such a poor condition. "Nightwing, what's wrong with Robin?"

Dick approached Connor and with a stoned faced, he placed Tim on the stretcher and I got a good look at him. Tim was sobbing silently.

Without saying much, Dick grabbed Tim's hand and held it while pushing his little brother and the stretcher towards the MedBay. He turned at us and gave us the BatGlare. "No one goes into the MedBay until I say so."

And then he went by, holding Tim's hand.

I was shocked. Really scared.

Artemis looked at me and I could see the pain in her face. She turned to M'Gann and slowly held her. "Hey, Megan. It's okay… what happened…"

Then the Martian ran into Connor's arms, her boyfriend holding her close. "Robin…Kobra raped Robin…"

What?

Jaime then started crying silently. "It was my fault. We were partnered but I was too much of a rookie. He went forward and he got… that monster…"

Artemis looked horrified. "No…"

I? I rushed towards the MedBay. Dick and Tim needed me.

* * *

_Dick Grayson_

I was such an idiot.

I was the worst person in the world.

My little brother was just raped. Raped by a monster. And he was a virgin, his first time was now tainted with hatred and lust. And I couldn't stop it. I failed Jason and I let him die. The Joker took him from us. And now I let Kobra taint my youngest brother, my protégé, my best friend. What kind of idiot am I? It should have been me. Kobra did this because I pissed him off! He should have raped me, not him!

I looked at him, so fragile and weak and broken. He was sobbing silently. He has been sobbing silently ever since I got him. He flinched when I touched him, I couldn't even dress him. He was traumatized. He might never let any other human being touch him again. Maybe not even me or Bruce. He might push us away for the rest of his life.

Oh my god… what have I done?

And then I started sobbing. I couldn't take this. I could put up a front in front of the others but this was too much. I was watching my little brother suffer. Jason died because I was not strong enough. And now this. This is not right. Bruce will burst a blood vessel for real. I hope he does. I deserve to be punished. I don't deserve to be alive, not after I failed my two little brothers.

"Dick?"

I looked up and saw Wally at the entrance of the MedBay. I know I said I didn't want any interruption whatsoever, but I didn't care right now. I just stood up and walked towards my ginger best friend and wrapped my arms around him. I needed comfort even though I knew I didn't deserve it. Why should I be comforted? I pissed off a bad guy and he raped my little brother.

Wally hugged me tight. "Hey, it's…"

"Please don't say it's okay," I interjected, sobbing on his shoulder. "Please don't. It's not okay. Jason died and now Tim… my Timmy… he's… oh my god Wally, what have I done?!"

He just rested his face against my shoulder and rubbed circles on my back. "Listen Dickie, he's going to need you now. Maybe you feel guilty but… this is not good right now. You have to be strong for him. He was raped, he's probably traumatized, he needs his big brother…"

I nodded, holding tight to my best friend. "I just wish this had happened to me. Not him…"

"Don't say that, okay?" he said as he pulled back and held my face within his hands. "I'm going to help you take care of him. We're all going to help you…"

"Thanks Wallman…" I said, feeling lousy but stronger. "I'll be strong… for him…"

Then we heard a mutter, a groan.

I turned quickly to Tim, he was starting to get back to consciousness. He had been sobbing in his sleep. I've never seen that before. But he was coming back, he was regaining his senses.

I rushed towards him and pulled a chair, sitting by his bed. I grabbed his hand and looked at him. "Hey baby, it's okay. We're back at the cave…"

Tim looked at me, lost. He said nothing.

"Hey Timmy, it's okay," I said and I dared to put my hand on his forehead as a comforting gesture, but he filched so I pulled back.

Wally walked by me and looked at Tim. "Hey kiddo, you'll see everything is going to be purr-fect!"

Tim said nothing. It worried me.

"Tim? Timmy, please say something…" I said with a desperate tone of voice, he pulled his hand away from my grasp and I looked at him. He gave me his back and then he started crying again.

I wanted to hold him, to let him know I'll protect him.

But he just cried, and it broke my heart in two.

My lip trembled but I kept strong. I needed to be strong for his sake.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. The Ones Who Didn't Protect Him

**Hello everybody, I haven't lost interest in this story! Sorry for the late and short update, but I started kind of a series of stories that intertwine... "The Deathstroke Contract", "Lost (Help Me I'm Buried Alive)", "When The Little Bird Cries" and "The Robin Conspiracy" and that's taking most of my time, but I'm still going to finish this, so enjoy!**

* * *

**III.- The Ones Who Didn't Protect Him**

_Dick Grayson_

It was a struggle, brining Tim home. I had to put some clothes on him, and he would resist. He just wouldn't let himself be touched, he was so traumatized. And it hurt me. I was his older brother, I was supposed to protect him. But Kobra… Kobra took away his innocence, tainted his body and I wanted him dead. I wanted to kill Kobra with my bare hands. I wanted to shove a tube down his ass and make him feel what Tim felt. Helpless, violated. But that would have to wait, Tim needed us now. He needed to heal.

So I was now facing Bruce Wayne, who had just lost a son. Jason's demise was still fresh in our mind. I knew Bruce wanted so badly to kill the Joker, just as I did. How could we focus on helping Tim heal when we needed healing ourselves? How could we be a good family when we were all broken? I just couldn't understand that, I needed to understand that.

Alfred came out of Tim's room, looking sad. "He just fell asleep, Master Bruce."

Bruce nodded and I put my head down, feeling shame on how I couldn't protect him. "It is my fault, Bruce. If I had gotten there in time…"

"Listen to me, Dick," said Bruce as he put a hand over my shoulder. "This isn't your fault. You did your best… you always try to protect him. Sometimes… we… just can't. Like Jason… but he's still here. We have to help him. We have to let him feel protected."

I nodded, feeling tears in my eyes. "How can you be so forgiving?"

"Because you're my son," said Bruce as he squeezed my shoulder. "And Tim is too… the family has suffered enough. I don't want it to break apart. We'll help Tim, you and I. His family. I've seen so many suffer because of me… because of my mistakes. Not anymore…"

I nodded again, I understood that.

"Bruce, how can we help him?" I asked, confused. "I've never dealt with a rape victim so close to me like that. I don't know what to do…"

Bruce sighed. "That makes two of us."

Alfred looked at both of us and looked down. "I saw a lot of things back in my day, but one thing that will never change is that a rape victim needs to know it wasn't his fault. Master Tim needs a lot of love and affection to heal. He will need an understanding brother, and caring father, and loving friends… so he can be whole again."

Bruce and I nodded. Bruce sighed. "I just hope I can help him."

Alfred looked at his oldest charge and smiled at him. "Master Bruce, Master Dick. Right now, Master Tim doesn't need a Batman to save him or a Nightwing to protect him. He needs a Bruce Wayne and a Dick Grayson that will love him, care for him and eventually nurse him… so he can be happy again. Keep that in mind…"

We both understood that, and without waiting for anything else, I entered Tim's room. The lights were off, but I crept in anyway, making sure I didn't trip on anything. I grabbed the chair by his desk and pulled it by his bed, sitting on his bedside and watching him sleep. He looked so disturbed, even in his sleep, his breathings were uneasy.

I wanted to touch his arm and let him know that nothing would hurt him again, but I didn't know if that would be alright. I couldn't lie to him like that.

Then, he started to squirm around, his eyes closed tight. I turned the nightlight on and I could see him having some sort of nightmare. "Please, Timmy. It's okay. You can wake up. It's alright…"

"No! Please don't!" shouted Tim in his nightmare as he bolted up, and I could see a wet patch of pee forming on the bed. Tim was wetting the bed.

It broke my heart, I didn't know what to do.

Shaking, I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Please, Tim. Wake up. It's okay. It's alright…"

And then Tim woke up, bolting up covered in sweat and pee. He sat up and breathed heavily.

I put my hands on his chest and tried to soothe him. "Hey, Timmy. Shh… it's alright. You'll be okay…"

Tim looked at me, and without saying anything, he started sobbing. I just couldn't take it. I started crying too, a lot. Loudly, we both cried until the door opened and revealed Bruce and Alfred.

Bruce walked towards us and saw the poor state we were in. He knelt before us and started hushing us, rubbing one hand over Tim's hair and one over my shoulder. I did this.

I did this to my brother.

If I hadn't messed up with Kobra so long again, if I had been half the brother I should have been, this wouldn't have happened. And so I cried, wanting to hold Tim tight against my chest and hug the life out of him. But he wouldn't let me. He was afraid of touch.

"Please, forgive me, Tim," I cried, not daring to look at him. "Please forgive me…"

Bruce wrapped his arms around me, because he knew Tim was afraid of touch. With love, he turned to Tim and looked fondly at him. "Hey, Timmy… we should get you cleaned up. Are you okay with that?"

Tim looked down, unsure, not saying anything.

He stood up and walked wobbly to the bathroom, not looking back at us. As if he was ashamed. He just opened the door and enter, striping of his clothes like a robot.

It broke my heart.

He closed the door and I could hear the shower start to run. I looked at Bruce and he smiled fondly at me. "He'll be alright, Dickie. We'll be alright. Come on, help me change his sheets…"

I nodded, I had my moment of weakness. But no more.

I was going to make my brother better, I was going to nurse him to health again. Even if it took me years. Tim would be alright, I promise. And Kobra… he will die. I'll kill him.

That's a promise too.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
